Mère Méfiance
by Adlyne
Summary: Tous s'inclinent devant le Seigneur Freezer, Grand maître de la galaxie, même le plus borné et sanguinaire des rois. Mais d'entre tous, une seule personne refuse de courber l'échine. Sa confiance va à son instinct, sa méfiance au prétendu collaborateur. Nous savons tous ce qu'il va se passer, mais eux, l'ont-ils su ?
1. Chapitre 1

_02/03/2016_

 _Disclaimer : Dragon Ball ne m'appartient pas, ni son univers, ni ses personnages...dommage !_

 **B** onjour à vous pauvres lecteurs en mal d'histoire, je suis Adlyne, votre guide pour cette session. Merci d'avoir porté un début d'intérêt pour ce que vous vous apprêtez à lire. Il s'agit là de ma première vraie publication sur le site depuis des années. Il était temps que je retente l'expérience, et que j'aille jusqu'au bout pour votre bon plaisir.

 _Mère Méfiance_ est une idée bête comme le monde qui m'est venue il y a des mois. C'est une histoire courte en **4 à 5 chapitres** , mais qui me tient à cœur. Je ne l'ai actuellement pas fini, mais je suis tout près de la fin (un miracle chez moi !). Malgré mes relectures incessantes, il doit rester des coquilles, je ne vous demande pas d'être indulgent (faut pas déconner non plus), mais prévenez moi que je puisse corriger. Je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques (positives et négatives), n'hésitez pas à poser des questions !

Sur ce je vous laisse (enfin !) à la lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 _« La bête fut retrouvée à dix lieues de la capitale, totalement méconnaissable et pourtant d'apparence aussi normale que vous et moi. Mais comment oublier le visage de celui qui avait détruit à lui seul un pays entier. S'il avait perdu l'aura verte, similaire à l'or dont rêve nos enfants, la menace était encore là. Nous dûmes agir dans l'urgence, profiter de sa faiblesse momentanée. Dix d'entre nous devinrent Oozaru, le propulsèrent vers le soleil avant son réveil. Peut-être mourut-il avant, étouffé par le vide de l'espace et que jamais son corps n'eut atteint l'astre, mais nous avions retrouvé la paix. »_

 _Aube de Terreur, par Saedal Gine._

 _« …on retrouva dans ses ruines de nombreuses données à propos de notre peuple. Les recherches révélèrent qu'ils surveillaient l'apparition éventuelle d'un Double-alpha (NdA - Appellation commune : Légendaire Super Saiyan). Cela expliquerait aujourd'hui les évolutions des armes atomiques conçues au court de ce même siècle. Mais ils n'ont jamais eu le temps d'en achever la conception, terrassé par la Révolution guerrière indépendantiste. »_

 _Les secrets des Tsufuls, troisième édition._

 _« ...la soumission est inutile. La soif de sang animera toujours le monstre […], et la colère éveillera le démon qui sommeille dans le saiyan, déchiquetant sa coquille pour se dévoiler plus menaçant et combatif que jamais._

 _Priez Tarbre que jamais il ne vous trouve ou recueillez vous dans les bras de Saai... »_

 _Extrait du journal d'un conteur._

Il n'y a pas plus incomplète et mystérieuse que l'histoire du peuple saiyan.

Et que dire de leurs voisins les Tsufuls, exterminés jusqu'au dernier dès que l'occasion se fut présenté. Peu importe l'espèce, la race ou la civilisation, les gagnants écriront toujours l'histoire. Peu importe que des faits soient avéré ou faux lorsque l'on a la capacité de réduire en cendre un édifice jusque dans ses plus profondes fondations, comme si jamais il y avait eu vie.

Les blancs se comptant en siècles. Chaque nouvelle génération efface alors deux anciennes. Mais les miracles existent, les erreurs de jugements aussi. Parmi les plus sages de ses « barbares », certains ont décidé d'endiguer cette rumeur et de déterrer les secrets de leur passé. Les perles archéologiques, aussi rares soient elles, sont toutes soigneusement placé en sûreté, parmi les trésors et les richesses, abordables par une petite poignée d'individu sélectionnés, consultable de tout temps et à toute heure, par l'unique détentrice de l'entière genèse déterré à ce jour. Cette personne n'est autre que la reine Toma.

Celle-ci menait depuis quelques jours déjà, des recherches et se tenait cloîtré depuis dans son bureau, là où toutes les archives étaient conservées. Si le volume de la pièce était plutôt important pour son rôle principal, pour une salle d'archive c'était l'endroit le plus minuscule qui soit. Les bibliothèques grimpaient aux murs dans un désordre réorganisé quotidiennement, le plafond regorgeait de suspensions en tout genre et le sol était recouvert de ce qu'un œil non averti appellerait un bric-à-brac. C'est dans cet étrange cocon suintant la poussière et la mémoire que la reine se sentait à l'aise, apte à la réflexion.

Une planète ne se dirigeait pas toute seule, une économie non plus d'ailleurs. Mais que faire face à l'inconnu ?

On lui avait rapporté dans la matinée des chiffres monstrueux. Un nouveau né placé actuellement en couveuse détenait semble-t-il une force qui dépassait tout entendement. La reine ne savait pas s'il fallait être impressionnée ou au contraire effrayée. Une question à laquelle elle voulait répondre avant de répandre la nouvelle et surtout en parler à son mari.

Celui-ci irait sans aucun doute vanter l'élite saiyan auprès de ses collaborateurs, les Démons du Froid. Et particulièrement Freezer, un lézard de l'espace que la reine ne tenait pas particulièrement dans son cœur, sa voix doucereuse et crissante lui tapant sur les nerfs.

Les disputes avec son roi de mari ne se comptaient plus aujourd'hui, elle contestait en permanence les ordres suprêmes et surtout ceux des aliens « envahisseurs ». Mais elle avait très vite déchantée et abandonnée toute espoir lorsqu'elle eut appris que leur fils aîné avait été mêlé à toute cette histoire de conquête de l'univers. Celui-ci respectait bien plus la figure paternelle que maternelle. Existait-elle seulement à ses yeux ? Peu probable. De quoi lui fendre le cœur, c'était malheureusement un combat perdu d'avance.

 _Toc. Toc. Toc._

Toma sursauta dans son fauteuil, soudainement rappelée au monde extérieur. L'horloge indiquait une heure tardive et elle se rendit compte que le crépuscule pourpre inondait la pièce, le soleil laissa traîner un rayon pour l'éblouir une dernière fois avant d'aller nourrir l'autre façade de la planète.

Malmené par le stress et par les dures années de combats, son visage se creusa sous les ombres, la vieillissant affreusement. Un saiyan n'avait certainement pas la vie facile, elle encore moins. Entre les envahisseurs, les conquêtes, les têtes qui ne lui revenaient pas, les arènes de combats ou encore un mari tout aussi violent et sauvage dans leurs moments les plus intimes, difficile alors de dissocier la guerre du quotidien.

Lasse, elle déverrouilla la porte depuis l'ordinateur de son bureau. Elle bailla.

\- Entre Paragus, je t'attendais.

La porte se referma derrière un homme aux cheveux hirsutes et à la barbe naissante, l'étoffe froissée de sa tenue indiquait clairement qu'il avait du dormir dedans et la garder un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Visiblement, elle n'était pas la seule à être fatiguée ses derniers temps. Il pénétra dans la pièce en flottant, de peur de casser l'un des nombreux bibelots et autres objets qui jonchaient le sol. Une technique qu'elle même empruntait pour arpenter la pièce. Si la gravité le lui avait permit, elle en aurait aussi mis un peu plus au plafond.

Elle lui désigna l'unique chaise libre qui n'était pas encombrée ou occupée par une représentation grotesque d'un être mi oozaru, mi saiyan.

Le silence se voulait volontairement pesant et long. Toma fini de lire ses derniers papiers avant de ranger brièvement la paperasse qui traînait depuis bien trop longtemps sur son bureau avant de faire grincer et craquer chacune de ses articulations, soumises à un immobilisme prolongé.

\- Mes félicitations et toute mes condoléances.

Le dit Paragus releva la tête surprit, il ne s'attendait pas à cette soudaine sollicitude et hocha bêtement la tête.

\- Néanmoins, reprit-elle plus froidement, je ne t'ai pas convoqué ici pour te consoler du décès de ta femme. Si elle est morte c'est entièrement sa faute, il suffit de voir son dossier médical pour se rendre compte qu'elle savait pertinemment que c'était fatal.

Toma avait ce don de remuer le couteau dans la plaie lorsque quelque chose chez les autres la chiffonnait ou ne lui convenait pas. La coutume actuelle voulait qu'une femme accouche prématurément pour que l'enfant grandisse in vitro le temps nécessaire. C'était plus une question de praticité et de santé que de véritable mode. Et pourtant Toma était mal placé pour faire la leçon, elle-même ayant mené deux grossesses à terme, cependant dans de meilleures dispositions que feu la compagne de Paragus.

\- Ton bébé est en pleine forme cela dit, même... un peu trop compte tenu de ses Unités de Puissance. J'ai cru à une farce ou à un dysfonctionnement des systèmes lorsque l'on m'a apporté la nouvelle. Tu as de quoi être fier dira-t-on.

Blessé de ses jugements, il ne répondit rien, il ne sourit pas non plus à la flatterie. Plus qu'un jeune père fatigué et chagriné, il bouillonnait d'émotions contraires à en croire le poil hérissé à sa ceinture. Toma nota son attitude dans un coin de sa tête. Elle s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en posant avec négligence ses pieds sur le bureau.

\- J'ai toujours cru et naïvement pensé que ce serait à la famille royale d'avoir un enfant d'une telle puissance. Mon Végéta est certes fort pour son âge, mais il n'égale pas l'élite saiyan, et je ne te parle pas de notre second fils. Ignoré par son père ! Ah ! Il risque d'être déshérité s'il ne nous revient pas plus fort de sa mission.

L'attachement affectif était toujours une faiblesse chez son espèce, mais il arrivait parfois que cela devienne une force inégalable, entendu et vu dans les contes. Tout n'était que rêve et mythologie.

Végéta son aîné était le portrait craché de son père, de sa mère il ne possédait que l'impulsivité. Quant à Tarbre son second fils, elle n'en savait rien et avait honte : pas de visage en mémoire, pas même le moindre souvenir d'un pleur, rien. Comme si elle avait donné naissance à du vide. Un vide que pourtant elle aimait plus que tout.

Paragus murmura :

\- Il aurait pu être ton fils.

S'il lui eut un jour été possible de tuer d'un simple regard, Toma aurait volontiers fait subir une cuisante douleur à son invité en cet instant.

Quelque part non loin, dans une caserne des troupes de Freezer, un scooter s'activa à l'étonnement de son propriétaire.

\- Je ne te permets pas Paragus. Cracha-t-elle. Que je décide de mener une vie de la haute ne t'as pas empêché de vivre ! Comme s'appelle, ou s'appelait-elle déjà ? ...Ah oui...Célipa, _fragile_ et _délicate_. Un nom approprié pour un esprit faible.

\- Aussi approprié que tu l'es dans ton rôle de catin. Répondit-il sarcastique.

Il ne s'attendit pas à être plaqué au sol, le dos soudainement mordu par un quelconque objet, à l'utilité et aux origines discutables.

\- Notre passif commun ne m'empêchera par de te décapiter sur le champ si tu te lances sur ce terrain. Ou je pourrai t'arracher le cœur maintenant, cela nous épargnerait tes souffrances.

Elle le relâcha et s'envola vers une bibliothèque supérieure. Le pauvre Paragus eut du mal à se remettre, prit d'une violente quinte de toux et d'un léger lumbago. Sous l'influence du Roi Végéta depuis de longues années, Toma avait perfectionné sa définition de l'autorité. Paragus venait d'en faire l'amer expérience. Ce n'était plus la jeune femme frivole de sa jeunesse, aux yeux malicieux et curieux. C'était devenue une souveraine méprisante et méprisable. Paragus ne cessait jamais de le lui faire savoir. Mais elle seule savait mieux que quiconque l'importance de sa métamorphose, planifiée depuis son ascension au trône. En posture de méditation, elle chercha à s'apaiser, ballottée par l'air conditionné.

Le scooter s'éteignit, convainquant bêtement son propriétaire d'un bug.

\- Ton fils possède dix milles unités, souffla-t-elle, ce qui est considérable et tout bonnement impossible. Il aurait du mourir, écrasé sous sa propre puissance. J'ai fais de nombreuses recherches et tout indique qu'il représente un danger autant pour lui-même que pour nous. S'il n'est pas éduqué dans de bonnes conditions, s'il ne grandit pas avec un sens moral parfait, il pourrait tous nous détruire. Végéta, mon mari est un couard tyrannique doublé d'un jaloux orgueilleux et compulsif. Je ne serai pas étonnée qu'il en vienne à éliminer ton fils.

Il se figea, un genou encore à terre.

\- Que suis-je supposé faire...ma reine. Demanda-t-il d'une voix plus rauque qu'il ne le voulait.

\- Si tu t'opposes directement à ses ordres, il vous tuera tous les deux. Je peux cependant me charger de le convaincre.

Elle vint à lui.

\- Mais à une condition.

\- Tout ce que vous voulez, ma reine ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il récupéra un disque de donné qu'elle lui glissa dans la main.

\- Place ceci sur l'un des serveurs de l'avant-poste de Freezer, de préférence les communications. J'aimerais vérifier certaines choses. Si tu te fais prendre, n'évoque pas mon nom ou je tuerai Broly de mes propres mains.

Il contempla le minuscule disque sans rien dire. Ce n'était pas un espion, et l'idée de se faire surprendre l'effrayait, mais c'était un stratège hors pair, ce sur quoi comptait Toma. Lorsqu'elle retourna à son bureau, il l'interpella, oubliant de nouveau la différence de rang.

\- Tu ne lui fais pas confiance. Affirma-t-il. A Freezer je veux dire.

\- Et toi ?

Paragus hésita, à la recherche de mots. Elle répondit à son silence :

\- Tu as une confiance aveugle en ton roi, mais pas en moi. Au moins tu n'es pas complètement stupide.

D'un simple geste de la main, elle le congédia.


	2. Chapitre 2

_12/03/2016_

 **H** ellow ! Voici le deuxième chapitre de mon histoire. Encore une fois, si vous voyez des coquilles, prévenez-moi, en MP ou en review. Le rythme de publication ne sera malheureusement pas régulier. Avec des examens et les contrôles qui débarquent comme une invasion de moustique, c'est pas facile. Normalement, la suite arrivera la semaine prochaine...ou celle d'après. L'histoire devrait être fini...grosso modo entre début et milieu avril...Voilà, voilà. C'est assez court, mais c'est voulu. D'autant plus que j'aurai sans aucun doute besoin de votre aide sur la fin. Mais ça reste une surprise. ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

\- Ses constantes sont normales, le nombril a cicatrisé rapidement. Son appendice caudal est plus long que la moyenne, mais les glandes oozaru fonctionnent parfaitement. Déclara le médecin en chef.

Toma et lui faisaient face à la vitre qui les séparait de la pouponnière. Une bonne dizaine de poupons s'égosillaient dans leurs lits à l'approche du déjeuner. Cette année, la mode était aux crinières en épis et petits coups de poings mécontents. Un infirmier, non saiyan, avait vu la pointe de son bec écrasé par le plus turbulent des bambins, mais aussi le plus bruyant. Le seul moyen de le calmer, comme n'importe quel autre, était la nourriture. Mais cela ne durait jamais assez longtemps. Il suffisait de voir les cernes monstrueuses sous les yeux des infirmières pour se rendre compte que la tâche n'était pas aisée.

\- Ne se tait-il donc jamais, celui-là ? Se fâcha Toma. Est-il fort au moins ?

\- H-hélas non votre grâce, s'excusa le coq en chef. Son père est un troisième classe monté en grade et sa mère, vous la connaissez sans doute pas, travail au ravitaillement.

\- C'est le gamin de la petite Gine ? Répondit-elle étonnée.

\- Son second en fait. Je suis surpris que vous la connaissiez. L'aîné est actuellement en formation. Mais il était tout comme à sa naissance, des U.P. un peu plus hautes certes, mais doué d'un grand potentiel.

\- Si vous le dite... Quelle planète ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oh une naine bleue, sans grand potentiel guerrier et faible gravité d'après nos informations. Mais cela fera une parfaite station balnéaire une fois nettoyée. Je ne peux que vous conseiller de la réserver dès maintenant.

Elle se contenta de ricaner avec mépris.

\- Et remplir les poches de Freezer, certainement pas.

Mais là n'était pas le sujet. Devant elle dormait le fils de Paragus, il mordillait le bout de sa queue avec nervosité. Elle ne manqua pas de remarquer la crasse au niveau de ses yeux. Le pauvre enfant s'était endormi d'épuisement, avec un voisin aussi bruyant, cela n'étonna guère Toma. Vu d'ici, il avait les traits de sa mère, la même crinière. Toma ne savait pas grand chose de la compagne de Paragus, si ce n'est sa douce propension au danger et son caractère défaitiste. Une femme dépressive, à peine touchée par les petites attentions de son compagnon pendant sa grossesse. À croire que depuis toujours, sa lubie avait été de mourir. Qu'est-ce qui avait pris cet homme à s'engager à pareil femme, une basse classe qui plus est ?

Par romantisme lui répondrait-on. Stupidité conclurait-elle.

Sentimentalisme et romantisme ne faisaient généralement pas parti de la nature de son espèce, mais il arrivait parfois que des unions, monogames ou polygames se fondent sur une forme d'attachement plus forte que l'amitié et presque équivalente au lien familial.

Ce constat la rendit jalouse. Non pas parce qu'elle aurait pu éprouver quoi que ce soit de « romantique » envers Paragus (ou même son actuel mari, une idée bien répugnante), mais parce que tout deux avaient entretenue une relation probablement plus saine et plus vivante qu'il ne l'avait fait avec Célipa. Ce qui la ramena au « pourquoi elle ? ».

\- Enfin la tranquillité, soupira de soulagement le médecin en chef. Il était temps qu'il se taise.

Elle tendit l'oreille et effectivement, le braillard s'était laissé aller à un sommeil profond et paisible, déjà, une vilaine petite bulle sortait d'un de ses naseaux.

Toma se dirigea à pas feutrés de l'autre côté de la pièce, malgré les airs désapprobateurs et paniqués des infirmiers, craignant avec certitude que la moindre perturbation ne réveille le bébé hurleur. Si quelques bambins réagirent en sentant sa présence, ce ne fut pas le cas du jeune Broly, recroquevillé sur lui-même dans sa couveuse. Ce saiyan miniature ne détenait absolument rien du physique de son père, de quoi faire froncer de manière inquisitrice les épais sourcils qui le toisaient. La fiche d'information indiquait pourtant noir sur blanc qu'il s'agissait bien de la progéniture de Célipa et de Paragus. L'alignement des lettres et la lecture des chiffres post-naissance eurent un effet plutôt inattendu chez Toma : elle eut un pincement au cœur.

Elle détestait cet enfant.

Célipa, cette moins que rien était morte à son premier, contrairement à elle, la reine, femme d'élite, qui en avait enfanté deux et avait survécu à bien des douleurs. Machinalement, elle laissa sa main glisser jusqu'à son ventre avant de la reposer sur sa ceinture de fourrure, masquant son geste. Ses entrailles se souvenaient encore de la peur panique lors du premier accouchement, de ce bébé fougueux qui n'avait cessé de se tourner et se retourner dans ses boyaux, parsemant son ventre de grossières vergetures rouges et bleus devenus verdâtres. Aux premières contractions, elle n'avait su dire si elle avait effectivement décrochée la mâchoire de son roi ou si c'était le fruit d'une de ses nombreuses divagations.

Jamais une saiyanne mère ne pouvait démentir ceci : un enfant est le plus insupportable des supplices. Même la torture était une caresse. L'acte de reproduction est sans doute un délice, comme pour n'importe quelle espèce, mais beaucoup de femmes refusaient généralement de prendre le risque, effrayées par ce que les mères et anciennes radotaient, quant elles ne frimaient pas ou paradaient le ventre à l'air, fières de leurs vergetures immondes.

Et que dire des jours de pleine lune ! Le métabolisme se bloque, aucune ne peut se transformer, mais la fureur est là et leurs yeux constamment injectés de sang brûlent à chaque énervement. Le corps se métamorphose en quelque chose de plus ancien, de plus primitif, quelque chose de raté à mi-chemin entre l'animal sauvage et l'individu civilisé. La gueule se fronce plus en avant et une fourrure éparse vient couvrir l'ensemble du corps, outre le ventre et les seins ronds. Impossible donc de faire un déni de grossesse, beaucoup ont été surprises de voir leurs aïeux grandir d'un seul coup sans elles.

De l'avis général, ce sont les futures mère les plus laides qui soit.

o°o

\- Il y a dix pour cent d'élite en plus ce mois-ci à la pouponnière. Déclara-t-elle un peu plus tard au Roi Végéta. A ce rythme, même un bambin pourrait te détrôner.

\- Serait-ce une menace ? Ricana-t-il.

\- Cela dépend, as-tu peur des bébés ?

\- Très amusant. Ce sont les mères enragées les plaies. Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à me dire Toma ? Tu n'es pas encore enceinte j'espère !

Elle mima la vexation. Ils étaient seuls dans la salle du trône, en dehors d'un esclave qui nettoyait et réparait l'allée centrale. Elle fit la grimace malgré elle, soudainement consciente qu'elle n'aurait pas du entamer la conversation ainsi. D'autant plus que Végéta n'était pas très loquace en matière de second degré.

\- Après le fiasco de Tarbre ? Si j'avais su que cela t'ennuierais à ce point... Mais non. Je plaisantais.

\- Alors cesse de me faire perdre mon temps, s'énerva-t-il.

Il se leva se son trône pour s'en aller.

\- Rassis-toi. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

\- Tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner femme, je suis ton Roi.

\- Et je suis ta Reine !

\- Précisément, siffla-t-il à son oreille. Tu n'as aucun pouvoir, ni aucune autorité sur ma personne, ici comme ailleurs. Sois déjà heureuse d'être encore en vie près ce minable rejeton.

Toma se serait volontiers giflée pour sa stupidité, mais c'était dans sa nature de défendre son ego et un jeu dans leur relation.

Sa place, elle l'avait prise de force. En graissant les bonnes pattes, elle avait pu participer au tournoi mit en place pour remporter la position qui était aujourd'hui sienne. Dans une arène, de nombreuses femmes et peut-être quels hommes, se sont battus et entretués pour la gloire et amuser la galerie, principalement le roi, sans compagne avec la mort mystérieuse de la précédente. La rumeur court qu'il l'aurait tué par _inadvertance_. Les combats furent inintéressant au possible du point de vue de Toma, il n'y eut de véritable challenge que lorsqu'elles furent à quatre sur sa personne. C'était sans compter sur sa ruse, d'un disque de ki, elle en avait tranché deux, la troisième perdit la vue et la dernière sa queue. Mais au final, toutes furent réduites en cendre. C'était encore sanguinolente et l'estomac grognant qu'on lui avait remis le médaillon royal, une version moins clinquante que celle du Roi. Tous deux portaient les pendentifs encore aujourd'hui, il n'y avait aucun attachement émotionnel, juste un symbole prouvant leur supériorité sur les autres, ils sont officiellement les saiyans les plus forts. Point relatif et tout à fait contestable.

\- Oh alors une saiyanne apte à te flanquer une rouste n'est pas ton égal, mais un gigolo de l'espace oui ? Gronda-t-elle avant de marquer une pause, amusée. Tout compte fait, tu as raison, c'est normal.

La bourrasque qui siffla à ses oreilles la fit réagir instinctivement, mais trop tard, ses mains ne purent bloquer le tibia qui vint la percuter de plein fouet à l'estomac, le coup fut si rude qu'elle décolla du sol et fut encastrée dans le mur derrière elle. Un sifflement dans l'oreille lui interdit de comprendre les sermons de Végéta. Mais l'acte était là, une provocation de plus, la goutte de trop.

Le combat était engagé.

Saisit à la gorge, Toma agrippa fermement les poignets qui l'entravaient pour tordre la chair. Il effaça rapidement son vil sourire lorsqu'il qu'une explosion ciblée l'aveugla. En emmagasinant l'énergie qui transitait par ses paumes, le contact avec défenses naturels de Végéta avait provoqué une explosion de lumière et de fumée. Une vilaine odeur de fourrure brûlée embauma l'espace. Toma décoinça le reste de son corps, prit une légère montée d'adrénaline et abattit ses poings sur le crâne adverse, sans le décoiffer. Un miracle. L'impact le força à se courber, ses pieds ancrés au sol fissurèrent le marbre. Il ne donna cependant pas l'occasion à sa femme de lui saisir la queue et préféra la gifler avec. Loin d'être étourdit et sur ses gardes cette fois-ci, les pluies de coups qui suivirent ne lui firent rien du tout. Elle ripostait même avec plaisir.

Le combat était égal et étrangement jouissif. Voilà un moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas tapés dessus, ou simplement rapprochés physiquement. Elle avait un souvenir amer de leurs derniers ébats, il lui avait arraché, brûlé et froissé le pelage de sa queue. Une marque d'appartenance barbare et primitive. Depuis, elle portait un bijou à l'endroit ou la chair était à nue, en attendant de retrouver sa dignité. Elle se servit de cet atout pour lui rendre sa gifle au détour d'une pirouette et d'un renversement de son champ de gravité. Mais elle fut rapidement acculée dans les voûtes, ses mouvements restreints par un espace étroit et peu conventionnel. Alors, elle encaissa le puissant poing de Végéta. Dents serrées, elle supporta la douleur autant de temps que nécessaire avant de s'évader. Pas assez rapidement malheureusement, il s'empara de sa cheville et la cogna contre le plafond avant de la jeter violemment au sol. Son rire sardonique fut suivi d'une pluie de minuscules boules de ki, semblable à une agression de piqûre.

Il lui fut impossible de se relever, l'énergie qui explosait dans son dos la clouait au sol. Étrangement, elle pensa à ses êtres inférieurs et faibles, fouettés jusqu'au sang. De quoi la faire enrager, c'était une humiliation de plus qu'elle refusa. Un nouveau pic d'adrénaline parcouru son corps, ses sens s'aiguisèrent et ainsi elle pu esquiver les autres dards de ki. Écumant de rage, elle bondit sur Végéta et riposta. Au point qu'ils en traversèrent le plafond et atterrirent dans un couloir plongé dans une brume de poussière, à leurs oreilles parvinrent une série de bip reconnaissable.

Simultanément, poings contre paumes, ils s'arrêtèrent, surpris par un public.

Un individu au teint verdâtre et pâle les observait, surprit lui aussi dans ses activités. L'esclave qu'il tenait par le sein s'enfuit à toute jambe.

L'arrogance de Végéta sonna le glas et il repoussa sa femme sans ménagement.

\- Ne recommence plus, est-ce clair ? Menaça-t-il à mi-voix.

Un sifflement méprisant lui répondit.

\- Ne vous embêtez pas pour moi Majestés, minauda l'alien.

\- Que faites vous-ici Zarbon ? Pesta Toma.

\- Freezer souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous Roi Végéta. Dois-je le faire patienter ?


	3. Chapitre 3

_01/04/2016_

En retard ? Non, c'est faux, c'est votre imagination ! Trêve de blabla, le chapitre est un poil plus court, mais de pas grand chose. A vrai dire je suis sceptique, c'est éloigné de ce que je voulais faire à la base. Mais j'avais toujours ce soucis au niveau des sentiments et des émotions des personnages, c'était trop humain. Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Le martèlement nerveux de ses ongles sur la table auraient de quoi rendre fou n'importe quel individu, mais qui pourrait la blâmer. A mesure que son esclave décryptait les données volées sous ses yeux, son regard se fronçait de perplexité. Paragus avait réussi son œuvre et elle l'en avait félicité, bien qu'elle n'ait pas pu accomplir sa part du marché pour le moment. D'autant plus que ce n'était plus la priorité de Toma.

L'oiselle informaticienne était extrêmement mal à l'aise, non seulement à cause des données, mais aussi à cause de la proximité de la reine, qui tenait le siège d'une main, tandis qu'elle se penchait plus en avant pour lire ce que ses yeux fatigués interprétaient. C'était les dernières entrées et sorties des frontières du système solaire et surtout de la planète. Les chiffres étaient variés, mais ce qui attirait son attention était sans aucun doute les derniers en date : les troupes semblaient quitter la planète.

Un constat que Paragus lui confirma. S'infiltrer dans une base militaire n'aurait pas du être aussi facile qu'il l'avait fait. Mais il y avait apparemment un grand manque d'effectif et il avait brièvement entendu quelques conversations qui laissaient supposer que les soldats étaient tous en permission de manière simultanée.

\- Toma.

Ce ton nerveux lui valut un regard noir, qu'il eut l'audace de soutenir. La reine constata qu'il s'était rasé la barbe et s'était changé. Des deux, il était le plus propre, car elle n'avait tout simplement pas songé à se soigner, habituée à ce manteau de sueur et de sang.

Toma avait refusé de faire les honneurs à Freezer, allant même jusqu'à l'insulter ouvertement. Mais son hostilité avait fait rire le seigneur de guerre, qui ne prit aucune de ses menaces en considération. Pour changer. Il avait de l'assurance, ce qu'elle ne pouvait nier. Mais son arrogance et sa pédanterie étaient tout ce qu'il y avait d'insupportable.

\- Je comprends parfaitement pourquoi tu le détestes, mais tu es imprudente depuis quelques temps. Dit-il de but en blanc.

Comme n'importe quel autre individu de son espèce. Même s'il avait raison, Toma était bien trop fière pour se laisser faire. Et qu'elle s'incline du jour au lendemain aurait éveillé des soupçons inutiles.

\- Notre accord tiens toujours Paragus, ma marge de manœuvre est cependant plus complexe que la tienne.

Il retint un ricanement qui lui valu une œillade agacée. Elle se pencha à nouveau vers l'ordinateur. Parfois elle interrogea son informaticienne pour qu'elle interprète pour elle les données, la questionna sur un chiffre, un cryptage particulier. Le tout sous l'œil incertain de Paragus, à qui la reine ne prêta pas plus d'attention qu'à un meuble. Et comme elle ne l'avait pas encore congédié, il supposa qu'il pouvait rester.

Patient, il en profita pour faire le tour de la pièce, intrigué vaguement par ce que son espèce ait pu bâtir et détruire. Une culture éparse qui n'enviait rien aux autres dans la galaxie, ni les arts, ni la religion.

C'était comme être l'idiot du groupe. Le plus costaud certes, mais le plus ignorant. Toma n'avait donc pas tord de penser que Freezer se servait de leur espèce comme de chair à canon, mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ?

Il y avait les arts martiaux, la lutte, le combat. Un divertissement pour les uns, une barbarie pour les autres, un élément vital pour eux. Un saiyan qui ne se battait pas, n'était pas saiyan, il était mis à l'écart de la société, voir éliminé pour avoir pensé différemment.

A cette idée, il détailla sa reine d'un œil nostalgique. C'est ainsi qu'il l'avait toujours vu, la peau tâché de sueur, de sang et de poussière, les muscles saillant et chaud à peine révélé. Dommage qu'elle portât cette armure traditionnelle, elle perdait en féminité. Et ses cheveux tressés strictement, ils n'avaient plus rien de sauvage.

\- Arrête, dit-elle sans pour autant se détourner de son travail.

L'oiselle se figea, ne comprenant pas le sens de cet ordre.

\- Je repensais juste au passé, rien de plus. Répondit le véritable intéressé.

\- Alors cesse de te tourmenter pour des batifolages puérils.

Cette remarqua le vexa bien plus qu'il ne le crut. Prédisant une catastrophe, l'informaticienne se fit minuscule en reprenant sa tâche, le tout en reculant lentement dans l'espoir d'avoir le temps de se cacher si la situation en venait aux poings.

\- Donc pour toi, baiser toute une nuit dans la carcasse d'un galicosaure, c'était du batifolage.

La reine se dressa subitement. L'oiselle disparu en glapissant alors que sa maîtresse grondait :

\- Putain de sentimentaliste ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ? J'ai encore la vie de ton fils entre mes mains. Encore un mot de travers Paragus et je te jure de vous enterre tous les deux moi-même.

Un mot de travers et voilà qu'apparaissait la méprisante reine des saiyans. Mais dans ses airs hautains, il sentit autre chose. Il n'en était cependant pas certain, n'ayant jamais eut affaire à cet aspect chez elle. C'était léger, mais il l'avait remarqué. Son regard refusait d'être fixe, même sa respiration sifflait. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle soupira en lissant désespérément sa mèche rebelle vers l'arrière qu'il comprit. Elle était en train de paniquer.

\- Écoute, je vais...

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que la porte s'ouvrit sur le roi Végéta. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils étaient tout les trois réunis dans une seule et unique pièce. Qui des trois allait donc mourir en premier ?

Il dévisagea Paragus avant de lui faire signe de s'en aller aussitôt, ce que le saiyan fit bien malgré lui. Il s'inclina et s'en alla. Lorsque la porte se verrouilla derrière lui, il fut partagé entre partir et écouter.

Cachée sous le bureau, l'informaticienne qui répondait au nom d'Alphys retenait à grande peine sa respiration bruyante, ses petite mains potelées autour de son bec fermé. De là où elle était, elle ne voyait que les jambes filandreuses et incroyablement puissantes de sa maîtresse lorsque elle prit une meilleure position derrière son bureau. Des barreaux de chair dont elle ne pourrait s'échapper.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Soupira-t-elle.

\- Il me semble que c'est toi qui voulait quelque chose, non ?

Le ton ferme du roi lui avait toujours donné cette frayeur que lui inspirait un prédateur de cette maudite planète. Mais une peur différente de la reine, une sorte de respect naturel dû à un dominance certaine, comme une matriarche. Alors certes, Alphys n'était pas la favorite, ni la confidente de premier ordre, mais elle en avait apprit suffisamment aujourd'hui pour comprendre les futures intentions de Toma, avant qu'elle-même n'y pense.

L'Histoire n'était qu'un hobby, un prétexte pour paraître cultivée et exceptionnelle auprès des autres races, mais Toma était pourtant très attaché à ses maigres connaissances. Elle avait fait de l'histoire un objet qui lui appartenait. Et ce qu'elles avaient découvert, mettait en danger cette allégorie.

Cependant, avoir une vue sur l'aine de la reine n'était pas une position adéquat pour en discuter.

\- Cela dépend, as-tu l'intention d'aller parader devant Freezer ? Cette petite réunion semble t'avoir...contrarié.

Alphys pouvait clairement imaginer son sourire mauvais.

\- Il s'est assis sur _mon_ trône ! Et il repart, tranquillement, comme si de rien n'était, avec son chien vert arrogant. Son insolence est plus infâme que la tienne.

\- Tu n'en retires certainement pas le même plaisir.

Il ricana.

\- Je peux te remettre à ta place aussi souvent que je le désire. Et étrangement, je commence à croire que ton jugement à son égard n'était pas si injustifié. Tu savais qu'il avait ordonné à tous nos hommes de rentrer ?

\- Comment le saurai-je ? Nia-t-elle. Je ne fais que superviser l'envoi des nouveaux nés et l'éducation de notre peuple. Si tu veux des documents militaires et commerciaux, c'est au Secrétaire Ergine qu'il faut que tu t'adresses. Quoi que je ne serais pas étonnée que le contrôle soit revenu à Freezer sans que nous nous en apercevions. Les frontières, les militaires et demain ? La nourriture ?

\- Donc notre autorité fous le camp si j'ai bien compris.

\- Notre ? C'est bien la première fois que je te vois parler d'un « nous ».

\- Tu me trouves si égocentrique ?

\- Et voilà que tu te soucis de mon opinion ! La lune est rouge ce soir ?

Alphys se recroquevilla au plus loin sous le bureau lorsque la Reine s'éloigna.

\- Arrête ça ! Protesta-t-il.

Elle devina au jeu des ombres qu'elle venait de lui donner une marque « d'affection ». Elle n'osa imaginer si la situation venait à dégénérer. C'était monnaie courante, mais jamais elle n'était aussi près d'habitude.

\- Je n'y peux rien Végéta, si Freezer sape ton autorité et humilie notre espèce.

D'une voix suave à faire frissonner n'importe qui, elle fit rouler chaque syllabes :

\- Tu nous rends faible.

Cette provocation eut son effet. Alphys glapit de terreur lorsque le bureau trembla autour d'elle. Le plateau se plia et gémi sous un poids soudain. Le rire diabolique de Toma ne s'interrompit pas pour autant lorsqu'elle fut plaquée une deuxième fois sur le bureau. Connaissant les coutumes et habitudes étranges des saiyans, Alphys pria très fort pour qu'ils ne forniquent pas là tout de suite en détruisant la pièce.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps ni l'envie de jouer. Cracha le roi Végéta. Dis moi plutôt pourquoi tu voulais me voir ce matin, au lieu de me provoquer.

Son rire se transforma en soupire moqueur et déçu. Le bureau remua un dernier coup lorsqu'elle en descendit. Alphys desserra de soulagement la prise sur son bec, s'autorisant à respirer un peu.

\- Tu as déjà entendu parlé d'un Double-Alpha ?

\- On ne classe plus notre espèce de cette manière depuis des décennies. C'est un saiyan dont la force ne cesse d'augmenter au cours de sa vie. Ils apparaissent...tout les milles ans.

\- On en a un. Annonça-t-elle, tentant le tout pour le tout. Il y a un Double-Alpha de dix milles unités, qui réclame un biberon à la pouponnière en ce moment même.

Le silence en dit long sur la perplexité de Végéta.

\- C'est impossible. Contesta-t-il.

\- Ça l'est. Insista-t-elle.

L'oiselle aussi était perplexe face à cette révélation, elle en avait brièvement entendu parlé, mais elle ne faisait jamais confiance à la rumeur. Si elle l'écoutait, la planète aurait alors été peuplé d'être aussi puissants que des Dieux.

Pleins d'idées saugrenues fusèrent à travers son esprit, puis elle se souvint que les saiyans étaient bien trop fière et trop instables pour faire parti d'une expérience génique. Les génomes qui constituaient leur métamorphoses Oozaru opéraient comme un frein, une évolution artificielle était impossible. La question qui se posait aussi était : évoluaient-ils seulement ?

\- Alors c'est pour ça que Paragus venait te voir. C'est son fils.

\- Tu le connais ? Sursauta-t-elle, surprise, comme prit en faute.

\- Nous avons fêté sa promotion en temps qu'Amiral il y a peu de temps. J'avais d'ailleurs trouvé son histoire de galicosaure niaise. Mais finalement, c'est assez drôle ! Je te reconnais bien là. Et comme tu n'as pas l'air de t'en foutre, je veux bien me montrer...compatissant. Montre moi le gamin.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que...

\- J'ai dis : Montre-le moi !

Au grondement qui provint du fond de sa gorge, Végéta dévoila une part de lui qu'aucune des deux femmes n'auraient pu soupçonner en de telles circonstances.

Coincées, l'une sous un meuble, l'autre dans une situation qui lui échappait, elles déglutirent.

* * *

 ** _Edit du 10/05/16 :_** Le chapitre 4 arrivera dans le mois. Je suis vraiment navrée pour le retard. Il me pose quelques soucis d'écriture. De plus, le manque d'intérêt des lecteurs pour cette fiction me fait hésiter quant à un défi que je voulais proposer. Je réfléchis encore à ce que je pourrai faire si jamais je n'ai pas de participation.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Toma se souvenait de sa première rencontre avec le troisième type. C'était il y a peu de temps, au début de son règne. Son fils aîné était âgé alors de cinq ans. Il venait de passer les âges où les enfants meurent le moins pour entrer dans ceux où ils meurent le plus.

Le cortège privé de Freezer leur avait fait l'honneur d'une invitation à dîner sur le vaisseau.

C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait une planète tout entière, ronde et rouge, semblable à un morceau de viande géant. Et l'espace, une immensité vide qui ne cesserait jamais de lui donner des frissons. Toma avait toujours eu du mal à imaginer que ces points lumineux dans le ciel le soir, que ces étoiles abritaient d'autres civilisations plus ou moins sauvages.

Freezer fut le premier hôte à lui faire découvrir les soirées mondaines, avec ses buffets à la hauteur des gloutons de sa race, mais ses manières et ses attitudes, elle les exécra à l'instant même de leur première rencontre.

Son espèce, elle la trouva tout de suite laide, trop lisse, d'apparence caoutchouteuse, luisante comme un poisson. Qui aurait cru que malgré sa petite taille, il dirigeait l'un des plus gros empire de la galaxie avec son frère et son père, qui firent l'honneur de leur présence sur le vaisseau. Un mastodonte impressionnant et étrangement plus sympathique que ses fils orgueilleux. Peut-être était-ce dû à la voix, plus grave et moins irritante, moins mielleuse et fausse. Ou peut-être était-lié à la propension de la reine à _apprécier_ les individus à la musculature marquée.

Malgré son statut d'invitée d'honneur, elle avait passé sa soirée à contempler sa planète, plus rouge et plus sanglante à mesure qu'elle fixait l'astre. Ses oreilles captaient toutes les conversations, et malgré la barrière de la langue lorsque celle-ci n'était pas universelle, elle entendait des propos à son égard et à celui de son fils : accueillit comme une reine, traitée comme une chienne. C'est ce soir-là qu'elle apprit l'expression _« bête de foire »_.

La coupe fut pleine lorsqu'un drôle d'insecte vint saisir la queue qui traînait de son fils pour la montrer plus en détail à ses concubines amusées. Sa carapace ne fut pas suffisamment résistante pour contrer la colère d'une jeune mère, qui sermonnait dans le même temps sa progéniture pour ne pas avoir enroulé correctement son attribut autour de sa taille. Traumatisé, il ne commettrait plus jamais la même erreur.

\- Vous ne trahissez pas à votre réputation majesté.

Le petit Végéta lança un regard inquisiteur et méfiant au nouvel alien vert qui vint s'adresser à sa mère. Il l'abandonna pourtant au profit de l'intérêt que lui porta son père, souhaitant le présenter avec fierté à des insectes aux attitudes militaires.

\- Vous êtes très différente de votre fils, ou est-ce que je parviens enfin à distinguer un saiyan d'un autre ? Vous autres les mammifères êtes si ressemblant.

Un silence méprisant et agacé lui répondit. Zarbon, jeune et novice dans les rangs de Freezer, fit tinter ses boucles d'oreilles en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son lobe. Il avait un étrange regard, mi-clos et joueur sans doute. Il souriait en coin et se montrait aimable malgré les piques. Sa conversation était tout aussi étrange, il sautait de registre à chaque échange. Et du coin de l'œil, il surveillait clairement le Roi Végéta.

\- A quoi jouez vous ? fini-t-elle par demander.

\- Veuillez m'excuser pour ça. Je me demandais si les saiyans avaient eu aussi une conception du flirt. Mais peut-être aie-je choisi le mauvais cobaye.

\- Les saiyans ne _flirt_ pas. Ils font du rentre-dedans.

Il allait répondre, mais elle l'interrompit.

Ce que je vous déconseille vivement de faire avec moi. Pas à cause de Végéta, il s'en fiche. Mais parce que vous êtes pour moi l'équivalent d'un _crapaud_ loin d'être à la hauteur de mes espérances.

\- Vous jugez bien vite, répondit-il sèchement.

Elle rit de lui. Il était plus âgé semble-t-il, mais avait tout d'un adolescent vaniteux encore dans l'expérimentation de ses charmes naturels. Au moins offrait-il du divertissement.

\- Zarbon, fit la voix crissante de Freezer qui vrilla instantanément les oreilles de Toma. Ce n'est pas une manière de traiter une invitée. Faites-le au moins dans les règles. Par épreuve de force.

Une suggestion qui attira le reste de l'assemblée autour d'eux. Le Roi approuva cette initiative après un échange de regard complice avec sa reine. Zarbon accepta de relever le défi, même si cela ne comptait pas vraiment. Le maître des lieux fit tracer un cercle sur le sol. Au moins était-il plus au courant des coutumes du peuple qu'il accueillait ce soir.

\- Ce genre de jeu est pour les adolescents. Ricana-t-elle.

Heureuse de pouvoir enfin s'amuser, elle ôta sa cape vermeille, révélant le reste de sa tunique en chitine et une longue jupe fendue des deux côtés. Le tout mettait en valeur les muscles de ses bras et de ses jambes. A vue de nez, ses cuisses pouvait écraser n'importe quoi, c'est la réflexion que fit l'un des invités en tout cas, qui n'hésita pas à parier sur sa victoire. Les autres suivirent le mouvement et la fièvre des jeux d'argent emporta la foule. Le Roi ne paria pas, non pas parce qu'il doutait des capacités de celle qui s'était battue pour être à ses côtés, mais parce qu'il ne sous-estimait pas non plus l'alien éphèbe.

\- Le premier à sortir du cercle perd, tout les coups son permis. Déclara-t-il.

Dès lors que Freezer claqua des mains, le jeu commença. Peu habitué à ce type d'épreuve, Zarbon faillit être éjecté dès la première seconde, chargé par une furie à la force qu'il n'avait pas très bien anticipé. Il n'eut droit à son salut que grâce à ses réflexes et la longueur de la pointe de ses pieds, déjà bien au bord du cercle. Si dans sa position il aurait dû chuter en arrière, il usa d'une partie de son énergie pour bloquer l'adversaire et rester dans le cercle. La poigne de Toma sur son torse l'étouffa presque.

Encouragé par une partie de l'assemblée, il prit appui, saisit la reine par les épaules et poussa. Mais plus il cherchait à pousser, plus elle résistait. Il perdit de son assurance et prit enfin au sérieux cette bousculade. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas se dérober et la laisser chuter d'elle-même. Alors, il lutta. Les clameurs autour de lui l'encouragèrent si bien qu'il put reprendre ce qu'il avait perdu. Voilà qu'ils étaient à égalité, tournant dans le cercle.

Elle le tint si fermement que ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans son armure, il sentait la matière se déformer et même, par un à-coup, être transpercé. Ce qui provoqua quelques commentaires impressionnés.

Toute l'attention était portée sur la reine et non sur lui. Ce qu'il n'apprécia guère. Certes, ce n'était pas un moment de gloire, celui dont-il pourrait se montrer fier, mais perdre n'était en aucun cas une option, sinon cela le suivrait tout au long de sa carrière. Et soudain, il se fit soulever de terre. Dans un cri montrant l'effort fournit et la brusque montée d'adrénaline dans son sang, elle le maintint au-dessus de sa tête, avant de le jeter hors de la minuscule arène et l'envoyer s'écraser contre des invités soudainement moins enjoués.

Freezer applaudit et rit, ravi de ce spectacle. Son père ce contenta de féliciter le Roi Végéta qui eut un rictus moqueur lorsqu'il se moqua de la faiblesse d'un Zarbon décontenancé et humilié.

Végéta voulut rendre son fils à sa mère, mais celle-ci s'éclipsa bien rapidement, le pas vif et lourd. Le chenapan sur l'épaule, il la suivi en dehors de la salle de réception jusqu'à des toilettes. Elle se plongeait la tête sous un torrent d'eau, les mains tordant avec force les rebords du lavabo.

\- Attends moi dehors, dit-il à son fils.

Celui-ci obéit et Végéta verrouilla la porte derrière lui. Sa reine était en colère, sa victoire aurait-pourtant dû la ravir. Leurs regards se croisèrent dans le miroir. Ses narines tressaillaient et sous sa poigne le métal se tordait et gémissait.

\- Il nous humilie. Murmura-t-elle. Il nous prend pour ses cabots, ses chiens de garde. Est-ce que tu as vu sa manière d'admirer le spectacle ? Est-ce que tu as entendu la façon dont-il a ri ?

\- Tu viens de mettre au tapis son meilleur élément, il y a de quoi rire.

\- Pas moi ! cria-t-elle en se retournant si vivement face à lui, que sa tresse imbibée d'eau éclaboussa le miroir avant de gifler sa joue. Je refuse d'être prise pour un jouet ! Ce n'est pas un simple divertissement, c'est du spectacle...du cirque. Depuis le début de cette soirée tout n'est que cirque. As-tu vu leurs regards ?

\- Tu te prends la tête pour un rien. Freezer nous a offert une opportunité en or en ouvrant une voie sur notre système.

\- Oui et en échange nous devenons ses sbires, sa chair à canon. Quoi que tu en dises, je refuse de l'enrichir.

\- Cette décision ne t'appartient pas ! Ton ego n'est pas maître de l'avenir de notre race ! Refuserais-tu l'opportunité à ton fils de devenir le guerrier le plus puissant de l'univers ?

\- Toi et tes ambitions galactiques ! Je ne sacrifierai pas la fierté de mon espèce à ce lézard. Je refuse de faire de mon fils une putain ! De vendre sa force et son potentiel à un alien qui ferait de lui son jouet !

La gifle la surpris. Jamais il n'avait encore posé sa main de manière aussi gratuit sur elle, contrairement à elle. Ce n'était qu'un équilibrage des choses. Elle cracha une dent cassée.

\- Et moi je ne te laisserai pas fermer les portes de notre monde. Sache cependant que tu n'as pas le choix ! Fit-il d'un ton menaçant et pourtant compatissant. Il est trop tard de toute manière, nos frontières lui sont ouvertes et son empire est plus vaste encore que notre pauvre peuplade. Il nous réduirait en miette dès la première rébellion. Tu as testé son homme de main, sache qu'il en a des milliers aussi fort que lui. Tu peux te battre contre un homme comme lui, mais pas une armée. Ni même notre espèce.

Elle n'osa plus le regarder, s'écrasant malgré elle face à lui. Les grimaces qui tordaient son visage en disait long sur l'état de son ego, à nouveau mis à mal.

\- Rebelle-toi si tu le souhaites. Mais à ta place, j'attendrais au moins d'avoir tiré avantage de ce qu'il nous offre.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, surprise encore. Le sourire narquois qu'il lui renvoya fit battre son cœur. Il n'était pas aussi bête qu'elle le pensait, mais l'idée ne lui plaisait toujours pas et ne lui plairait jamais. C'était un sacrifice qu'elle se devait de faire. Pour le bien de tous. Elle se laissa aller et soupira contre son torse. Marmonnant, sifflant entre ses dents que leur fils ne devrait pas approcher de l'empereur. Il fut catégorique.

Toma éclata avec virulence la bulle d'intimité qui venait de se former et préféra quitter la pièce, fumante de colère. La situation ne s'arrangea guère lorsque son fils, qui avait écouté aux portes, choisi de lui faire la tête. Il avait entendu et était de l'avis de son père, qui envoya alors un sourire vainqueur à sa reine.

Ce jour là, elle avait préféré quitter le vaisseau, au risque de déclencher un conflit, aussi bien par impolitesse envers son hôte que l'envie de lui écraser son crâne.

o°o

Toma songeait à cette histoire de bête de foire. Elle avait en réalité perdu le contrôle depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle ne le pensait. Il était temps qu'elle reprenne les rennes et sauve au moins une partie de sa fierté.

Alors que le sang battait sa mâchoire malmenée par une scène de ménage virulente, la dernière sans aucun doute, une explosion retentit. Les murs en vibrèrent et le sifflement qui accompagnait le souffle mit fin à ses doutes : c'était le chant d'une exécution. Elle n'eut pas le temps de songer à la mort quand une mélodie vrilla son oreille gauche. Le bip fit de l'écho, dans ce bureau vidé de toute son histoire, immense, vide et oppressant.

Le ciel se rosait à l'horizon, l'aube approchait.

Elle se secoua et se redressa dans son siège avant d'appuyer, non sans une once d'hésitation, sur le communicateur à son oreille.

\- Majesté, fit une voix grave, nous sommes prêts à partir.

* * *

 _25/05/2016_

 **U** n chapitre sauvage apparaît ! Il était temps. Pour éviter d'embêter la lecture, j'ajouterai les notes en fin de chapitre désormais. J'ai décidé après réflexion et par soucis d'équilibre de couper le dernier chapitre en deux. Il y aura donc un **5ème chapitre** en plus de l' **épilogue (+ un bonus)**. J'ai fais la chasse aux fautes et incohérences...ce n'est pas aussi aboutit que je le voulais mais c'est grosso modo ce que j'avais en tête. Je n'arrive vraiment pas à rendre Toma plus froide envers les autres, ça doit être un réflexe et l'envie de donner de la matière, de faire en sorte que le personnage me ressemble alors que ça n'est pas le but recherché ! Je ne sais pas.

J'espère quand même que le chapitre vous à plus. Faites le moi savoir et à bientôt pour la suite ! (Avant 2017 ! eheh)


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Il ne fallut qu'un seul voyage pour emporter les richesses de son peuple dans un cargo. Qui aurait cru que toute l'histoire d'un peuple tiendrait dans un seul vaisseau marchand. Les ouvriers perdirent leur temps à sécuriser le chargement, caler les bas reliefs fragiles, sangler les caisses d'archives. Ici, il faisait nuit noire.

Toma observait de loin les derniers préparatifs, surveillant avec attention chacun des hommes, femmes et asexués qui fourmillaient sur la piste de décollage. C'est alors qu'elle fit un constat : il n'y avait pas un seul saiyan à ses ordres. Esclaves et serviteurs, tous étaient aliens, arrachés à leurs mondes pour une vie de servitude sur une planète pesante et dangereuse. Si la gravité ne dérangeait pas la plupart, la bestialité de son espèce en avait effrayé plus d'un.

Tous étaient semblables, beaux, intelligents, les lèvres jamais tarit d'histoires et de contes. Alphys, dont le bec claquait avec nervosité était une de ses préférées, elle rendait les mathématiques et la physique intéressante. Mais ce qui amusait toujours la reine, était sa fausse pudibonderie. Il fourmillait dans ses pensées, au milieu des calculs, un nombre inimaginable d'images et de désirs salaces à son propos. Une étrange chimie qui l'avait toujours apaisée.

Quant aux autres, c'était à peu près la même chose. A une différence près qu'ils avaient plus les airs d'hybrides saiyans, à la force comparable. Oui, elle les avait choisi parce qu'ils ressemblaient à des saiyans. Mais alors, pourquoi pas des individus de son espèce ? Il y avait quelque chose en plus, quelque chose en moins chez eux.

Sur sa cuisse, ses doigts battaient la mesure, elle était plongée dans un questionnement dont-elle n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse.

\- M-majesté ! glapit soudainement Alphys. Ils viennent d'entrer dans le système !

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Je-euh.

Elle bafouilla un temps avant qu'un éclair de lucidité lui somma de consulter son ordinateur.

\- Quatre heures. S'il manque quelque chose, vous seule pourrez aller le chercher.

\- Alors vérifie une dernière fois la cargaison, refait l'inventaire. Soit minutieuse, mais rapide !

L'oiselle sursauta et fila aussi vite que ses pattes difforme pouvaient la porter.

Une explosion la fit sursauter, une chassée était ouverte. Dans les fourrées, des volatiles s'envolèrent, quelqu'un tombèrent et le son se dispersa dans un écho qui lui fit frissonner l'échine Sous ses yeux se matérialisèrent deux corps, un grand et un petit, minuscule, maigrichon. Le petit Broly gémissait et pleurait les dernières larmes de son corps, son faible poing prisonnier de la poigne de son père, un trou béant et fumant au milieu du torse. Un tableau digne des plus grands, un spectacle qui n'en était pas un.

Toma se tordit de douleur et vomit à s'en retourner l'estomac. C'était des litres et des litres de nourriture digérées qui coulaient de son menton, dans un gréser nauséabond. Le temps passa avec lenteur. Elle vomissait, vomissait à n'en plus finir. Et quand enfin elle sut que ses entrailles étaient vides de bile et ses yeux pleins de larme non plus de douleur, mais de culpabilité, que la vision macabre disparu.

Elle reprit contenance et s'essuya négligemment le visage lorsque l'oiselle revint au pas de course, hors d'haleine. Incapable de prononce une phrase correcte dans la panique, Alphys lui tendit l'ordinateur. Aussitôt, la reine décolla et fila droit au sud, vers la capitale.

Évidemment qu'il manquait une chose. Il manquait toujours quelque chose. Une caisse de parchemin et d'ouvrage manquait à l'appel. Un petit rien rapide à récupérer. Un rapide calcul lui suffit pour s'autoriser à reprendre son souffle. Où du moins essayer. Il flottait encore devant ses yeux les cadavres du père et du fils. Elle ne voulait pas avoir de remords, ne devrait pas ! Et pourtant elle entend les pleurs de Broly, la voix mal assurée de Paragus lui avouer certaines choses. Les souvenirs défilent devant ses yeux dans un torrent continue. Inarrêtable.

\- Merde ! Jura-t-elle. Merde, merde, MERDE !

Peu importait la vitesse à laquelle elle volait, peut importait qui ne lui restait que quelques heures avant la possible fin de son monde. Elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de ses émotions. Des deux, c'est elle qui semblait le plus sentimental.

o°o

Elle connaissait Paragus depuis l'enfance. Ils n'avaient pas créé de lien particulier à l'époque, mais s'entendaient suffisamment bien pour cogner les mêmes et s'accorder sur qui méritait d'être protégé ou non parmi les plus jeunes et plus faibles du coin. Car oui, ils venaient du même estuaire, de la même ville portuaire, là où le métier se transmettait en famille. Toma aurait pu être une chasseuse des profondeurs si ses rêves de gloire ne l'avaient pas incité à fuir du jour au lendemain pour gagner une place prestigieuse.

C'est par hasard qu'elle revit Paragus, entré dans l'armée depuis des années sous les directives de son père. Un jour, par ennui et par caprice, elle l'emmena malgré lui en chasse. Elle trouvait qu'il n'avait pas assez de cicatrice pour qu'il soit un véritable guerrier. La famine frappait la région et la moindre viande s'avérait vitale. On chassait les grands carnassiers dont les galicosaures. Ils en trouvèrent un, alors qu'il allait contacter son équipe, elle le prit au dépourvu.

Ce galicosaure, une sorte de poule bâtarde géante aux crocs cassés et aux cris ridicules, fut abattu, alors que Paragus tentait par-dessus tout d'empêcher la nouvelle reine de se faire digérer. Les sucs gastriques de l'animal étaient si corrosifs que rien n'y résistait. Elle riait de sa colère et de la panique qui s'était emparé de lui lorsque la bête avait gobé Toma. Pas pour très longtemps cela dit puisqu'elle fit exploser la boite crânienne de l'animal. En guise de paix, elle lui proposa de cuisiner le monstre pour eux, autour d'un feu de camp.

\- Pardon Paragus, mais vous voir faire dans vos frocs à chaque fois que je marche en funambule est tout simplement hilarant.

Le soldat se murait dans le silence.

\- C'est votre travail je sais. Mais vous avez trop souvent tendance à oublier que je suis généralement plus puissante et plus résistante que certains.

\- M'autorisez-vous les familiarités, Majesté ? Demanda-t-il sèchement, ce qu'elle ne releva pas.

\- Fais, nous sommes seuls de toute manière. Répondit-elle en arrachant un morceau du cuissot braisé qu'elle dévorait avec un certain appétit.

\- T'as vraiment été conne sur ce coup-là. Si cette saloperie t'avait avalé, on aurait dû incinérer sa merde dans l'idée d'y voir tes restes. Et moi dans tout ça ? Je finissais sur la place publique à servir de défouloir, suspendu la tête en bas. Arrête de ne penser qu'à toi.

\- Il rencontra la lueur noire de vexation dans son regard.

\- Et tu ne crois pas que c'est ce que je fais depuis le début ? Depuis qu'on m'a couronnée je ne fais que ça. Et est-ce que j'ai droit à de la reconnaissance ? Non, on m'enferme, on me séquestre en attendant que j'améliore le quotidien impossible des crétins dans ton genre, que je ponde le prochain souverain !

\- Même lorsque tu agis pour les autres, c'est toujours pour servir ton intérêt.

\- Et qui le fera si je ne le fais pas dis-moi ? Et me parle pas de la farandole de serviteurs et de soit-disant amis qui sont à mes côtés à la cours. Et Végéta ! Tous des hypocrites ! Tous n'ont qu'un but, humilier l'autre.

\- Parce que tu t'attendais vraiment à une vie plaisante en partant de chez toi ? C'est ça alors ? Tu es si naïve que ça ? Tes parents se souciaient de toi. Ton père est mort à la pêche, tu le savais ? Évidement que non.

\- C'est qu'il était trop faible. Ne parle pas de ma mère, elle a du s'en trouver un mieux et n'en a jamais rien à faire de moi...Mais pourquoi j'ai cette discution avec toi ? S'exclama-t-elle avec dédain. Rentre dans le rang, cette conversation n'a jamais eu lieu.

\- J'ai pas fini. Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais en venant à la capital ?

\- La gloire !

\- Tu mens. Je le vois dans tes yeux.

Ce qu'il voyait pourtant était _autre chose_ , il faisait erreur sur toute la ligne. Oui, c'était la gloire qu'elle avait cherché dans ses jeunes années. La popularité, le pouvoir, le contrôle. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui couvrait le fond du problème.

Enragée, elle l'attaqua de front et lui flanquait son poing dans la figure. Il se défendit, mais ne répliquait pas. Dans ses ordres, il n'avait aucun droit de lui faire du mal, même si elle cherchait à se battre. Il ne pouvait que se défendre. Ce qui attisa le vile _sentiment_ caché derrière ce qu'il prenait pour un mensonge.

Il les fit rouler à terre, dans les braises et tenta de la bloquer, mais elle était plus forte. Elle le repoussa d'un coup de tête et le fit passer par-dessus la sienne d'un coup de genou. Toma hurlait sa hargne, soufflait comme un animal. Elle se releva d'un bond et d'un autre bondit sur Paragus pour le frapper de nouveau. Mais il continuait de se défendre, uniquement de se défendre. Il n'esquissait pas la moindre contre-attaque, pas le moindre rejet. Il acceptait de lui servir de défouloir. Ce qu'elle ne supporta pas.

\- Bas-toi, Saiyan ! Criait-elle. Bas-toi contre ta Reine !

Elle le faisait glisser contre la terre rouge à chaque coup qu'il encaissait. Petit à petit, il avançait vers la carcasse vidée de ses organes, dans le trou béant et immense sous la cage thoracique.

\- J'en ai marre de vos manières ! De vos petites attentions comme si j'étais une donzelle de bas rang ! Je ne suis pas faible ! Je suis forte ! Aussi forte que Végéta ! Aussi résistante que ce galicosaure à la noix ! Je mange et je chie comme n'importe qui ! Je suis Reine, ET ALORS ?! Je suis une couveuse sur patte ? SOIT ! Mais je ne suis pas et ne serait JAMAIS en cristal !

Elle perdit soudainement l'équilibre et fini face contre viande. Lorsqu'elle se tourna, une douleur la saisit si violemment qu'elle crut que sa tête allait se dévisser. Elle cracha une dent cassée, mais ne se fit pas surprendre deux fois. Elle dévia le poing malfrat d'une tape et l'emprisonna sous son coude, rapprochant inexorablement les deux adversaires l'un de l'autre. Le sang de Paragus coulait sur elle, goutte par goutte. Un œil se tuméfiait et la pommette saignait.

Dans la confusion, leurs jambes s'emmêlèrent et il se cogna contre l'intérieur du sternum de la bête. Ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte à quel point ils avaient glissé si profondément dans la carcasse. Au delà de l'odeur du sang et de la viande, il régnait une douce chaleur, pareil à un cocon. Le moindre mouvement provoquait des bruits de sucions et il fallut peu de temps pour qu'ils soient entièrement couvert de sang, mais ce n'est pas ça qui les empêcha de faire ce qu'il advint.

Ils restèrent ainsi une heure durant, l'un contre l'autre, queues enroulées, à avouer ce qui les pesait l'un et l'autre. A se plaindre de leur vie. A être immature et souffler dans ce qui restait de la gorge de la bête comme s'il s'agissait d'un cor, avec un résultat tout à fait pathétique qui les fit se tordre de rire.

Si ce moment fut gravé jusqu'à la fin dans les mémoires de Paragus, Toma classa cet événement parmi une centaine d'autres, de la même teneur. Oubliant volontairement toute forme de relation, d'échange intime.

Comme tous, elle était pudique et reniait elle-même la puissance apaisante de tels souvenirs. Jusqu'à ce jour.

o°o

Elle revint à elle à la vue de la capitale, mais aussi d'un point dans le ciel : le vaisseau de Freezer. Toma pressa son vol. Le premier soleil atteignait son Zénith, le temps manquait. Lorsqu'elle se posa sur le balcon de ses appartements, une silhouette interpella son regard.

Un homme se tenait sur un balcon inférieur, la sortie d'une cantine. Il se tenait si fermement à la pierre qu'elle se fissurait par endroit, tout comme son armure qui ne tenait plus que par une épaule. Son corps entier était prit dans un ruissellement figé, coagulé de sang, le sien et celui d'autres. Il ne bougeait pas, tête basse.

Quant elle revint un instant plus tard, une caisse sur l'épaule, il avait relevé la tête. Il regardait avec mépris et colère le ciel rose de midi et Saai, premier astre à l'heure du repas, Tarbre quant à lui attendait son tour.

\- Il ne va tout de même pas...

Elle ne s'entendit pas murmurer ce doute car au même instant il avait décollé avec force et dépassa en un instant le mur du son. Il filait droit dans la gueule du loup.

\- Baddack ! Appelait une voix. Baddack !

De la cantine sorti d'une petite saiyanne, en larme. Toma ne la reconnu pas immédiatement, mais l'appel plaintif de Gine lui donna un frisson de dégoût. Elle n'aimait, ni ne détestait la chef cuistot, mais il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix fluette qui horripilait toujours Toma. A son grand malheur, la petite remarqua sa présence et outre passa l'interdit pour voler jusqu'à sa hauteur.

\- Majesté ! Baddack est...que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle, les yeux figés sur la caisse.

Il fallait qu'elle détourne son attention, même si une voix lui criait de tenir la saiyanne dans son autre bras et de filer droit vers le sud, jamais elle ne pourrait aller aussi vite que possible, car il était clair et net que la petite ne pouvait pas aller plus vite que le mur du son.

\- Freezer nous attaque.

\- Alors...alors c'est donc vrai ?

Toma tilta. De quoi parlait-elle ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ? Répond Gine ! Ordonna-t-elle sèchement.

\- Il...Baddack est rentré complètement en sang et affaiblit en appelant à l'union pour détruire Freezer. Q-que son équipe s'était fait exterminer par Freezer. Évidemment, tout le monde lui a rit au nez. Il les a traité de fous, presque maudit. J'ai...j'ai pas eu le temps de l'attraper. Il ne ma pas vu il... Je...Je vous en prit Majesté. Si ce que dit mon mari est vrai, il faut aller l'aider. Il est parti seul au front. Il va se faire massacrer.

Faux, il ne serait pas seul. Un serviteur (mort car trop curieux de l'absence de la Reine et de ses affaires) l'avait informé que le roi et une escouade s'étaient envolés droit vers la menace. La nouvelle était tinté d'une ironie à laquelle elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire à haute voix.

\- Ne t'en fait pas pour ton époux. Sourit-elle. Il retombera sûrement de fatigue quelques kilomètres plus loin. Dans son état, je doute qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

Sa voix tremblait sous le mensonge. Ce n'était pas crédible et toute les deux le savait. Si elle n'avait pas réussi à tromper Gine, celle-ci n'en fit pas la remarque.

\- Alors nous devons attendre si je comprends bien.

C'est ce qu'il y avait de mieux et de pire à faire. Toma inclina la tête en réponse. Mais alors qu'elle reposait son pied sur la rambarde pour prendre son envol vers la liberté une question tarauda Gine.

\- Si votre fils n'est pas avec vous, ce pourrait-il...qu'il soit là-haut ?

Cette question pourtant anodine, lui glaça le sang.

* * *

 _11/08/2016_

Je crois qu'on va s'abstenir de commentaire concernant le rythme de publication. Eheh. Toujours est-il que ça y est, le voilà le chapitre final, bientôt vous aurez droit à l'épilogue, la conclusion. **MAIS, pour cela j'ai besoin de vous !**

En effet, il existe actuellement 2 versions de l'épilogue. C'est **à vous de choisir** (dans le cas ou personne ne se manifesterait, je tirerai à pile ou face). Review, message privé, choisissez. Ne vous fiez pas forcément au canon pour prendre votre décision, c'est selon vos préférences uniquement.

C'est la crise ! Fataliste, Toma a décidé de fuir son monde avec ses trésors.

Cependant, il y a une chose qui la retient, son fils. Que doit-elle faire ?

 **A -** _S'enfuir malgré tout_

 **B -** _Partir à sa recherche_

Vous avez jusqu'au 5 septembre ! Je compte sur vous.

A bientôt !


	6. Epilogue

**Épilogue**

L'air se déchirait de part en part dans un craquement puissant, égal au son du tonnerre lorsqu'il faisait rage. Les boules d'énergies sifflaient, des os se brisaient, des corps s'entrechoquaient. C'était la guerre. Rare étaient les saiyans conscients de la menace qui les guettait, mais ceux qui se battaient avec force et courage défendaient coûte que coûte la terre qui les avait vus naître. Pour un individu, dix aliens arrivaient pêle-mêle. Deux essaims s'entrechoquaient, se mouvaient en millier de points dans le ciel rougeoyant de Végéta. Et au sol, tombait une pluie de cadavre.

Toma était l'un de ses points, frappant avec ardeur ses adversaires, zigzaguant entre les autres, se rapprochant un peu plus à chaque fois de la voûte céleste où le narguait le vaisseau ennemi. De justesse, elle évita un oozaru qui dégringola dans le ciel, se transformant alors en une boule de feu, sous la friction de l'air. Les sons lui parvenaient encore, les rires gras et malsains, les hoquets de surprise, les gorges tranchées et les hurlements de douleurs. Autant d'un parti que de l'autre.

Si elle ne vit ni entendit un énorme groupe être dispersé par un saiyan pourtant déjà affaiblit et hagard par la perte de son sang, elle aperçut clairement Freezer l'empereur de la galaxie, s'élever au-dessus de son vaisseau, installé confortablement dans son trône. Admirant le spectacle qu'il avait créé et pratiquement mit en scène, il applaudissait, riait, commentait comme on commenterait une pièce de théâtre. Mais l'acteur principal n'était pas la reine. Loin de là, elle se douta même qu'il l'ait aperçu.

Et alors qu'elle quittait enfin la stratosphère, le silence se fit. Un silence oppressant, dénué de vie. Il n'y avait plus d'air pour respirer, mais ce n'était pas un problème, l'apnée était son fort. Le manque de pression non plus, son énergie, son ki l'aidait à contenir son sang bouillonnant et ses yeux, prêts à exploser à la moindre inattention.

Elle fit un détour de quelques kilomètres afin de rejoindre le vaisseau par le fond. Sans centre de gravité, elle du s'en créer un. Le monde et la réalité s'inversèrent alors, les hauts devinrent des bas et la terre un astre lointain au-dessus d'elle. Petit à petit elle se rapprocha du vaisseau, petit à petit, ses poings tremblèrent de colère et de peur. Son fils ne pouvait être qu'à l'intérieur, elle en était certaine. Quant au Roi, peu lui importait son sort. Peut-être même était-il déjà mort.

Un compte à rebours tournait et le point de non retour approchait dangereusement.

Le vaisseau ressemblait à un cloporte recroquevillé sur lui-même, la tête en son centre. C'est là qu'elle choisit « d'atterrir ». Sans gravité, elle du s'agripper à la paroi pour ne pas rebondir plus loin. Le métal vibrait sous ses doigts, il était même brûlant. Il y avait trois sas près du cercle intérieur. Petit à petit, saut après saut, elle grimpa jusqu'à la plaque la plus proche. C'est lorsque ses doigts agrippèrent la manette externe qu'un rayon frappa son poing, carbonisé instantanément. La douleur la surprit au point qu'elle en oublia de maintenir son souffle. Par reflex défensif, sa gueule s'ouvrit et elle incendia d'un jet d'énergie pure venu tout droit de ses entrailles, l'agresseur qui peina à reculer malgré l'aide de ses propulseurs. Il regretta amèrement son geste une fois dans l'autre monde.

La douleur, le vide, le sang, quelque chose cognait à l'intérieur de son crâne, ses pensées, ses émotions, la panique prenait le dessus. Elle attrapa de justesse une échelle de sa main valide alors que son corps s'éloignait lentement. Elle jurait avoir perdu l'usage de ses oreilles, viendrait bientôt les yeux, déjà éblouis et fatigués par la puissance du soleil.

Alors, elle se focalisa sur son objectif, concentra son corps afin qu'il retourne en apnée prolongée, qu'il s'imagine être immergé dans une eau bouillante, d'être écrasé, au lieu de se gonfler.

Ayant enfin retrouvé le plein contrôle, elle continua sa descente et se dirigea vers un autre sas, mais il était fermé et impossible de frapper sans rebondir. Alors elle crapahuta plus loin, vers les grandes baies dorées en métal. De l'intérieur, la visibilité était limpide, tandis qu'à l'extérieur, c'est à peine si l'on visualisait les couloirs. Alors peut-être fut-ce son imagination ou la simple réalité, mais dans le peu de choses qu'elle aperçu de ses yeux injectés de cristaux de sels et de sang, elle vit des épis, une flamme onduler et progresser dans le long couloir longeant cette partie du vaisseau. Elle le suivit, bondit mollement d'une vitre à une autre dans l'espoir d'être vu.

Elle ne pouvait crier son nom, mais elle savait son fils dans le vaisseau, là juste derrière. Il pouvait la voir, il se devait de la voir. Comment ne pas remarquer cette chose qui se déformait et craquait dans l'espace ? « Tourne-toi. Allez, mon fils. » pensait-elle. « Tourne-toi. Tourne-toi ! ».

Mais ce fut à elle de se retourner quand le monde s'assombrit soudainement, Les ombres changèrent de place paresseusement, lentement, elles se dirigeaient vers la partie inférieure du vaisseau, obligées d'obéir à une lumière plus puissante. Une lumière grandissante. Une lumière dévastatrice.

Éblouie, elle se recroquevilla contre la paroi. Roulée en boule, seul lui parvint le contraste saisissant entre la brûlure de la lumière et le froid mordant du vide. En donnant un coup maladroit sur la surface métallique, sa main carbonisée se détacha dans un léger craquement, un petit coup si faiblard que le membre tenait encore sur la peau du moignon, ballotté légèrement en direction d'un nouveau centre de gravité, ce même centre qui assaillait son corps et le tirait en arrière.

Tout n'était que souffrance, mais l'heure n'était pas encore de mourir. Elle refusait de se laisser inspirer une dernière fois. L'air allait bientôt lui manquer. Les efforts et les blessures avaient considérablement réduit son temps d'action, de même que du phénomène qui l'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement. Elle était comme un insecte : petite et misérable.

Ses chances et ses projets de fuites étaient réduit à néant désormais. Que pouvait-elle faire si ce n'est retrouver sa progéniture et lui ordonner de fuir ? Mais aurait-elle la force de le faire ? Obéirait-il. Voilà quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas prit en compte, son arrogant de fils refuserait de fuir. Et pourtant il n'avait pas dix ans. Une tête de mule, borné comme son père, borné comme sa mère.

Elle ouvrit à grande peine ses yeux et ce qu'elle vit lui fit perdre tout espoir de survit. Brièvement, l'éclat mortel de l'étoile de Freezer l'ébloui, ses cheveux, sa main pendante et les débris autour se faisaient lentement aspirer par la bombe d'énergie pure. Ses dimensions étaient bien dérisoire en comparaison avec l'astre solaire, mais son pouvoir, sa masse approchaient celle d'une météorite. Toma vit soudainement la sphère filer à grande vitesse vers l'autre côté du vaisseau, elle réapparut en dessous, en direction de la planète.

Ce fut une parfaite démonstration de la cruauté de l'empereur. Alliés et ennemis, peu importait de quel côtés étaient les adversaires, tous se firent happer, déchiqueter, brûler par la sphère d'énergie. Elle fut impuissante lorsque disparu dans son sillage le soldat qui menait cette rébellion. Elle fut impuissante lorsque avec une lenteur insolente, cet astre vint pénétrer l'atmosphère de son monde, l'irradier de sa lumière, décimer la vie, craqueler le monde pour enfin offrir à son créateur, le plus effroyable des spectacles pyrotechnique. Sans l'activation des boucliers du vaisseau, Toma aurait été éjecté au loin dans l'espace, soufflée par l'explosion de sa propre maison.

Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer Freezer rire à grande voix, se réjouir de son plan, savourer la beauté d'un monde céleste réduit en une myriade d'éclats et de poussières.

o°o

Combien de temps s'était-elle arrêté de bouger ? Combien de temps avait-elle passé à observer ce que nul ne devrait voir ? Beaucoup trop. Trop de temps s'était écoulés, des minutes précieuses, perdue, gâchées bêtement par l'effroi.

Mais c'est la colère qui eut raison d'elle.

De son bras valide, elle frappa de toute ses force la vitre du vaisseau, mais aucun de ses coups ne semblait faire effet, pas la moindre bosse, pas le moindre craquèlement hormis celui de ses phalanges.

Il fit alors une apparition derrière le métal tinté, petit et cornu, flottant dans un œuf. C'était lui, elle en était persuadée. Il l'observait, la narguait depuis le confort d'un environnement viable. Et quand il se dévoila, activant une touche quelconque pour rendre la vitre doré transparente, il recula par la surprise. En croisant son regard, il s'était éveillé une colère profonde dans le cœur de Toma, brièvement ses yeux devinrent blanc et son aura ondoya comme une flamme.

D'un ultime coup de poing, elle tordit le métal. Mais elle se vit propulser contre son gré en arrière. La flamme de colère s'éteignit alors que le vide enserrait la gorge de feu la reine des saiyans. Elle ne fut bientôt plus qu'un corps à la dérive qui se consumerait lentement, retournant à la poussière.

o°o

Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'elle s'était imaginée finir son existence.

Ce ne fut pas non plus dans une file d'attente qu'elle pensait commencer sa mort, des diables bleus sermonnant les nouveaux arrivants qui se battaient encore dans la mort. Agacés et résignés, ils en laissaient beaucoup tomber du chemin. Ils n'étaient pas assez payé pour cela.

Pas de banquet, pas d'arène, pas non plus de Mère de tout les saiyans. Rien qu'un chemin bordé de coton crépusculaire et une file d'attente infinie, lente.

Bientôt elle fut aux côtés de son défunt roi, surveillé négligemment par un gardien qui s'en alla aussitôt qu'elle fut à leurs hauteurs, il avait patiemment attendu. Il n'exprima rien si ce n'est l'amertume de la défaite. Mais il avoua être rassurer de ne pas voir ses garçons au milieu de la foule de faibles singes qu'ils étaient. Il avait dans l'espoir qu'un jour Végéta où même Tarbre viendraient les venger et leur apporterait Freezer sur un plateau d'argent, une auréole au dessus de son immonde tête blafarde. Justice serait faite.

Alors qu'ils continuaient d'avancer, d'attendre le dernier jugement, feu le roi Végéta ne sut comment réagir à l'instant même où sa compagne éclata en sanglots. Malgré tout ses efforts pour rester digne, elle n'avait pu contenir ce que sa vie désormais passé renfermait. Ce qu'elle avait entreprit, sa vie entière, gâché par de l'imprudence, la vie de ses fils, remise aux mains de la chance. Elle s'abandonna et pleura, comme ses autres âmes en peine sur la route qui ne pouvaient admettre leur mort.

Ses lamentations se firent entendre jusqu'au bureau du Roi Enma, où une courbe de statistique monta d'un cran. Les diables ne firent rien, dans quelques siècles elle irait mieux et reprendrait la route, comme tout le monde disaient-ils. Tout le monde fini un jour par reprendre le chemin, quoiqu'il arrive.

* * *

 _02/10/2016_

Et voilà, c'est la fin. C'est celle qui a été choisi, qui a aussi été difficile à écrire par une inaptitude à aligner deux phrases correctement (ça m'apprendra à ne plus lire pendant des mois). Je suis globalement satisfaite de ce que j'ai pu faire. C'est vraiment la première histoire que j'achève, aussi courte fut-elle. Dire qu'au départ je voulais en faire un one-shot en huis-clos ! Peut-être m'essaierai-je à l'exercice. :)

Et vous vous en doutez, c'est la bad ending...ou du moins...est-ce la pire des fins. Eheh ! Je n'ai pas mit cette histoire dans les tragédies pour rien !

Le 2nd épilogue, la fin alternative, je ne pense pas la publier de si tôt. J'aimerais passer à autre chose, une autre histoire. Si vous êtes curieux, vous pouvez toujours me demander ce que j'avais vu...

En attendant : **Merci à vous d'avoir lu et supporté ma vision de la mère de Végéta**. **Merci d'avoir suivi, aimé ou détesté cette histoire** ! Et je vous dis à une prochaine fois pour une autre aventure (plus longue cette fois et régulière cette fois-ci)


End file.
